My Destiny with Devil Prince
by hyungt
Summary: Chap 1. Kalau dicerita Cinderella ada pangeran baik hati yang datang untuk menolongnya, maka bagaimana jika dikeadaan yang sebenarnya pangeran itu datang dan malah membunuhnya? Siapakah sebenarnya identitas pangeran itu? Benarkah ia keturunan dari raja iblis? Akankah takdirnya dengan pangeran iblis seindah cerita Cinderella?《TAEKOOK》 YAOI. Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy
1. chapter 1

TAEKOOK

Cast: Bangtan's member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

#PROLOG

Kalian pasti tau cerita Cinderella kan? Dimana Cinderella disiksa oleh ibu tirinya, yang setelah itu bertemu dengan pangeran dan hidup bahagia.

Tapi pernahkah kalian membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi?

Kalau dicerita Cinderella ada pangeran baik hati yang datang untuk menolongnya, maka bagaimana jika dikeadaan yang sebenarnya pangeran itu datang dan malah membunuhnya?

Akankah takdir mereka seindah cerita Cinderella?

Berawal dari ibu tirinya yang mengabdi kepada raja iblis untuk mengambil kekayaan yang seharusnya diwariskan kepada Jungkook malah disalah gunakan untuk berfoya-foya dan mimpi dimana ia adalah reinkarnasi ratu iblis yang telah terkurung lama disuatu tempat.

"Aku adalah..."

'...dirimu'

ooooo

Lalu benarkah mimpi itu membawanya pada takdir yang tak seharusnya terjadi?

ooooo

Next or Delete? Jangan lupa komennya ya guyss

Sorry ya mimin gak pinter bikin prolog, ini sebenarnya pengen mimin spoiler dikit dari inti ceritanya, tapi mimin gak bisa sambungin kata-katanya yang pas dan jadilah cuma segini aja.

Ini pertama kalinya mimin bikin ff taekook, dan ini juga kerja sama antara idenya mimin dan temennya mimin.

Hope U Like It guyss~~~


	2. My destiny with Devil Prince 1

TAEKOOK

Cast: Bangtan's member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooo

Gelap.

Dingin.

Kesepian.

Itu adalah kata-kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Jungkook sekarang ini. Yah, seperti yang kalian tau bahwa Jungkook adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha kaya yang terkenal dikorea sebelum akhirnya ibunya meninggal kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun lalu dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan sekretaris pribadinya sendiri.

Ternyata memiliki ibu baru memang tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Kalau bisa digambarkan seperti apa kehidupan Jungkook saat ini, Cinderella adalah peran yang cocok untuk Jungkook saat ini. Ibu barunya tidak sebaik yang dia kenal, melainkan seperti sosok makhluk jahat yang datang secara tiba-tiba untuk menghancurkan ketentraman keluarganya saat ini.

"BERSIHKAN DAPURR!"

"CUCI SEMUA PAKAIAN SAMPAI BERSIH!"

"KAU MEMBANTAHKU, HAH?!?"

Kata-kata itu seperti terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Jungkook tiada akhir. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menghilang seketika dari dunia ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

Pangeran? Bukannya dicerita Cinderella ada seorang pangeran baik hati yang akan menolong takdirnya dari siksaan ibu tiri?

"Hhh..aku rasa itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi didunia nyata..", Gumam Jungkook putus asa. Ia sedang berbaring dikasurnya dengan memandang langit-langit kamar yang hampa seperti hatinya.

Tanpa terasa saking lelahnya setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian, iapun tertidur.

ooooo

Angin berhembus sejuk menerpa pepohonan disekitar hutan, tak terkecuali Jungkook yang sedang berbaring disekitar rerumputan liar.

"Ngg--Aku dimana?", Iapun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya, dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah dihutan sekarang.

"Loh--kok aku bisa disini? Bukannya tadi aku ada dikamar?", Iapun mulai panik dan berlari kecil guna mencari seseorang yang dapat menolongnya,"ADA ORANG DISIN--", Kata-katanya pun langsung terhenti saat Jungkook melihat seorang pemuda misterius sedang duduk sendirian dipinggir sungai.

'Keberuntungan yang pas!', Gumam Jungkook sambil menghela nafas lega.

"E-eumm...permisi? Bolehkan aku bertanya?", Walaupun langkahnya terasa ragu-ragu untuk mendekati pemuda misterius itu, tapi Jungkook tetap bertekad agar ia bisa tau dimanakah dirinya sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda misterius itupun membalikkan badannya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, pandangan Jungkook tiba-tiba memburam dan hanya bisa melihat mulut pemuda misterius itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku.", Pemuda misterius itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"M-maaf? Aku tidak mende--Loh loh kemana diaa? Ehh? K-kok mataku jadi buram gini? Wahhhh!!", Pandangan Jungkook semakin memutih dan tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang.

"Wahhhhh..", Ia langsung terbangun dari kasurnya dengan badan yang penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah yang barusan itu mimpi?

'Seperti nyata..tempat itu seperti tidak asing bagiku, tapi dimana?', Batin Jungkook penasaran. Saking asik pada dunianya, iapun tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai malam dan sudah saatnya Mr.Jeon pulang.

"Ayah pulanggg...", Mr.Jeon memasuki kediamannya dengan hati yang gembira, sepertinya ada berita bagus yang akan menantinya.

"Asikkkk!!",tanpa basa-basi Jungkook langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri Mr.Jeon yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Jungkookie..bagaimana keadaanmu,nak? Bantulah ibu sekali-kali untuk membereskan rumah, kau tau rumah ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga. Pasti dia kelelahan membersihkan semuanya sendiri..", Mr.Jeon membelai surai rambut Jungkook dengan lembut serta memberikam nasihat kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"B-baiklah, yah.", Yang Jungkook lakukan hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Coba saja kalau ayahnya tau sifat Irene yang sebenarnya, pasti sudah diusir hari ini juga karena telah menganiaya anak kesayangannya.

'Aku yang membersihkan semuanya,Yah. Bukan DIA!', Ia hanya bisa prihatin dengan keadaannya. Ia tau pasti ayahnya tidak akan percaya apa yang Jungkook katakan tentang sifat Irene yang sebenarnya. Sebelum itu Jungkook juga sudah diancam oleh Irene agar tidak mengaduh perbuatannya kepada Mr.Jeon.

"Makan malam sudah siappp..ayo kita makan bersama-sama..", Seperti sudah biasa dengan acting, Irene memberikan senyuman palsu didepan Mr.Jeon.

"Oh..ayo,nak kita makan dulu. Ternyata ibumu sangat berbakat dalam hal memasak.", Mr.Jeon menghampiri Irene dengan senyuman yang lebar.

'Ayah terlihat senang saat bersamanya, apa ayah sudah melupakan kehadiran ibu yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama kita?', Jungkook hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Lalu pergi keruang makan dan makan bersama tanpa banyak bicara, ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan ayahnya dan ibu tirinya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau kekamar dulu.", Jungkookpun membereskan piringnya dan langsung masuk menuju kamarnya.

Maunya sih ia langsung tidur saat selesai makan, tapi ia masih penasaran siapa pemuda misterius tadi yang ada dalam mimpinya itu,"Kalau tidak salah aku memperhatikan mulutnya yang berkata...lari? Lari dari siapa?", Ah kepala Jungkook jadi pusing memikirkan orang yang tidak jelas keberadaannya itu.

Yasudahlah, lebih baik tidur saja.

ooooo

Bayangan-bayangan itu muncul lagi, pandangannya seperti melihat sesuatu yang megah didepan mata.

Sebuah Istana yang dibangun ditempat yang gersang dan memiliki hawa menyeramkan disekitarnya. Bangunannya bernuansa megah dan terdapat sebuah patung yang memiliki tanduk dikepalanya serta sayap dipunggungnya yang berada dipintu masuk bangunan tersebut.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, ia tau kali ini sedang berada dimana. Apakah ia sudah mati? Kenapa ia berada ditempat menyeramkan seperti ini?

'Ini pasti kerajaan iblis.', Melihat patung yang terpampang didepannya saja sudah membuat hati Jungkook yakin kalau ia sedang berada dineraka sekarang.

Saat hendak memasuki istana tersebut, tiba-tiba pemandangan disekitar menjadi berubah. Ia melihat sepasang kekasih--mungkin lebih tepatnya sepasang suami dan istri yang sedang makan malam bersama dengan wajah yang bahagia.

Entah kenapa hati Jungkook ikut merasa tenang melihat wajah sisuami tersenyum kepada istrinya.

DEG! Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang?

Jungkook terus menatap kearah mereka berdua.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya ataukah memang benar saat sisuami tersebut baru saja melirik kearah Jungkook.

'Oh! Aku ketahuan..Lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini..', Setelah membantin kalimat tersebut, tempat yang sembelumnya adalah ruang makan menjadi ruangan yang hancur dan kalau bisa dikatakan, seperti ada peperangan yang melanda istana tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi disiniii!?"

TBC.

Kira-kira apa yang sedang menunggu Jungkook? Apakah istana itu akan kehilangan sosok yang disayang?

Nantikan terus ya kelanjutannya dan jangan lupa Like,Ikuti dan review ceritanyaa..

Hope U Like It guysss~


End file.
